Witchcraft
by MaL1
Summary: A lost witch with unstable violent powers is kidnapped and taken to an old enclave and is tortured by Kale Redfern. Circle Daybreak find out she's no ordinary witch but something more powerful than Kale can ever imagine.
1. Witchcraft 1

Author's Note: This is just a prologue to a rather long fic I have planned. So please sit tight and I'll update as often as I can. J

Summary: A lost witch is left alone to deal with unleashing her dormant powers accidentally on her 16th Birthday. Strange things happen to her, and Dawn begins to change into a heartless fighting machine.  Circle Daybreak finally steps in and takes her in and tries to salvage any of the old Dawn. Unfortunately, the involvement of a certain Redfern turns things upside down and Dawn finds herself stuck in an enclave with unstable violent powers.

_"Four stand between the light and the shadow"_

***

  
Strange things happen at night. Most people aren't aware of it and the rest just really don't care.   
  
Normal, ordinary, weak little humans find out when it's too late. That the world they knew to be reality wasn't even close to what was really there hiding the shadows. Humans watch the world go by at a glance and don't see what dangers lay right in front them. Like an innocent baby playing in a world so new and full of dangerous surprises.  
  
As prophesied, the Night World shall begin its rein. When the time comes, the human world and all it holds dear will fall apart like broken glass.  
  
Unable to repair itself.

  
***

  
  
  
"They don't seem to get it, do they?" Dawn spat out loud as she walked angrily down to the lake at the early hours of the morning. Not many would dare do that and most of all; not many would go out wearing their pyjamas which all consisted of a pair of short black shorts and a sleeveless blue tank top. The odd thing was the fact Dawn walked through the cold winter night and not feel the freezing air wrap itself around her.  
  
Dawn is anything but normal. Her unusual long blonde hair was streaked with a single red strip along the front side. Ever since she was 3 years old, that odd red streak had always been there.   
  
Dawn's striking dark blue eyes held more darkness than most people can wish bear. Not a shred of innocence invaded those eyes and instead a sense of loss filled them like a vast ocean that seemed calm and placid on the surface yet held dangerous violence and rage underneath.   
  
Her eyes glowed once as she heard a voice yell out her name, but she didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge it.   
  
Why can't they just leave me alone? Dawn's mind yelled out desperately as she clenched her fists and picked up her pace.   
  
Dawn's fists started to glow more as her anger swelled up inside her and before she realized it, her legs were moving so fast the wind felt like cold sharp pieces of ice hitting her skin. She ignored the slight discomfort she was in and continued running down to the lake and away from where she thought all her troubles lay.  
  
Dawn reached the edge of the lake's shower and collapsed with a silent cry written all over her face. Her parted lips let out gasps of hot air as warm tears escaped her grieving dark blue eyes, which still glowed a light pink haze.  
  
The pain of it all is just too much, she cried out inside her tortured mind.  
  
Ever since her 16th birthday, odd things started happening. Things she kept secret for far too long.   
  
Every time she closed her eyes to sleep at night, she'd dream of things she'd never seen before. Images of young woman whom she's never met before yet felt somewhat emotionally attached to in some unexplainable way.   
  
She found herself waking up one morning to find little white sparks of light shooting out of the tips of her fingers. She stared at her hands like they weren't her own. For awhile, at least until she could control the sparks, Dawn kept her hands covered with gloves or she refused to leave her room until she got some control over them.  
  
But the most usual thing to happen to her since her 16th birthday was her the lack of restraint of her own emotions.  
  
Dawn suddenly started to feel more angry and lonely as the days passed. Her mind was always in constant motion as she thought about everything. The feeling of something missing somewhere in her life always left her silently wishing for an answer.  
  
Soon her friends became concerned with her sudden change in attitude. The once vibrant and bubbly Dawn was somehow replaced with a sad and angry person who harbored strange secrets that came without a warning or a reason.   
  
A year passed and Dawn now learnt how to hide her powers at a moments notice. She grew dependent on them as she began to strengthen and develop in ways she hadn't known possible.   
  
Dawn took up karate and mastered the art and earned herself a black belt in three other different forms of martial arts. She learned fast and became more and more emotionless as her body got stronger and her heart got harder.   
  
Her powers grew by the day.   
  
Those once small sparks of light that shot out of her finger tips now formed large balls of white lightning that crackled in the palms of her hands.   
  
On occasion, Dawn would go down to the lake at night and practise using her powers by throwing large balls of lightning in the hard and at various objects.  
  
The only thing she was unable to control was the constant images of the young lady who haunted her dreams whispering things she forced her mind to ignore.  
  
Her 18th birthday was spent being alone in her room refusing to speak to anyone. Much like her last birthday, Dawn wanted to be alone to celebrate her birth. For some reason, she was once again filled with anger and regret. Her existence was at question. Her purpose in life once again became blurred and distorted.  
  
She always laughed at the question that roamed around in her pretty little head. Constantly probing for answer that didn't seem to be there.  
  
What am I?   
  
Her unconscious mind always seemed to throw up images of her surrounded in white electrifying light. Images of her causing unimaginable destruction and hurting people . She then saw herself her wrapped up in a sheet of white energy being used to bring forth some kind of chaos.  
  
All the images she constantly saw were soaked in uncertainty and regret. Feelings she knew only too well.  
  
But now they all know.   
  
Her secrets that were well guarded by her for two long years aren't a secret anymore. Everyone she had ever cared about knows what she is or rather what she's become.   
  
But all Dawn could do now was sit there in front of the lake and look out at the reflective arch of the crescent moon that hung alone in the misty black ski.   
  
Not a star in sight.   
  
Just a shining light engulfed in a never-ending sea of darkness. At that moment, Dawn's eyes and hands stopped glowing and her mind fell at rest.  
  
She was among the wild darkness of the night and in a lonely existence stuck in a world that had no place for her.


	2. Witchcraft 2

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who took the time to read the first portion of this fic. Your comments were great to read and are so encouraging. I'll try my hardest to update as often as possible. Thanks again for reading, and take care!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World book idea or anything that surrounds it. I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue me!

  
  
The house lay quiet as the rain outside began to pour heavily. Rain droplets fell hard on the side windows like rocks being thrown.  
  
"Someone please go out there and bring her back in," a loud voice broke the silence with a sense of annoyance and impatience soaked in his words.   
  
"I'm getting worried," another voice commented as she walked to the window and peered out at the dark night that hailed winds and rains.   
  
The storm came out of nowhere.  
  
An anxious family sat with irritation as they contemplated the events of the evening. Not much of it made the slightest bit of sense to them. But the scorched wall in the living room was proof that they didn't just hallucinate it.  
  
Their daughter own did that and they didn't know how or why. Perhaps yelling in rage wasn't a good choice of tact on her father's part. The rest of the family watched on as Dawn literally blew a hole in the wall after being grilled on her where abouts that night.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't come back," her father wondered out loud as he looked at his family.   
  
"You can't mean that," Dawn's mother shook with worry and shock at her own husband's wild admission. "Surely, you don't."   
  
Dawn's father sat stiff in his big red chair with a stone cold face that was covered with gloom. "It's something I've been meaning to talk to you about Helen," he turned to look at his wife with stern eyes.   
  
"My God, was I the only one who saw what happened? You can't deny it anymore. You can't make up silly excuses for her. She needs some kind of help, a type of help none of us can offer," Dawn's mother stood shaking her head at every word but unable to say anything herself.  
  
"There's just no other way," her father continued as he turned to stare at his 3 year old daughter and his 6 year old son.  
  
"Next time, that wall might no be the only thing that's burnt to a crisp."  
  
The room fell silent once again for what seemed like forever. The rain outside became more calm and quiet as well.  
  
The last words the fill the air came at the exact moment a flash of lightning lit up the night sky.  
  
"She's dangerous."

*** 

Dawn lay still on the wet dirt with her back to the ground and her eyes barely opened.  
  
She could see the sky dripping with water everywhere and she smiled.   
  
She always loved the rain.  
  
Everything seemed so chaotic during a storm like this one. Much like how she felt inside her tortured mind. The similarities were uncannying as they were frighteningly different. Unlike the rain storm, Dawn's emotions raged on non-stop and didn't just disappear when the sun came out.  
The violence of the night sky suddenly went calm for a moment and Dawn saw a flash white star.   
  
She suddenly closed her eyes and took a long breath...   
  
Dawn's eyes flew open and her heart and mind let out a piercing scream of pain. Her heart ached and so did the sound that came wailing out of her mouth.  
  
The agony fill scream suddenly was cut short as an enormous charge of lightning flashed across the sky and then straight down and hit the earth.   
It hit Dawn.  
  
The bolt of lightning shot right through her chest, overshadowing her screams with a crackle of lightning that quickly consumed her entire body.  
  
Dawn's breath caught inside her and she recoiled with pain. A pain she had never dreamed of experiencing nor knew ever existed.  
  
The lightning burned on for another second just before vanishing as quickly as it came, leaving a black scorched hole in the ground with a limp body enfold inside.   
  
Dawn couldn't move her body or even feel it for that matter. She just lay there with her eyes closed and barely breathing.   
  
A single tear fell down her face as she prayed for the release.  
  
The release she secretly longed for.  
  
Death was something so inviting for Dawn. If she could, she'd smile at the thought.   
  
"It's over," A quiet voice whispered lightly with a hint of relief.  
  
A shadow soon fell over Dawn's scorched body as she tried to crack open her eyes.  
  
She suddenly began to feel her fingers and toes as she clenched every muscle in her body. Fear quickly swept over her as she realized what was happening.  
  
A second later, Dawn found the strength to sit up but for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. How ever hard she tried, she just couldn't.  
  
"We better get out of here now, it's almost dawn."  
  
The voice seemed to come from right behind her. So, Dawn tilted her head that way and tried her hardest to open her eyes.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, big strong arms wrapped around her limp and weakened body ever so gently. She became tense as she got more feeling in her body. Tons of questions filled her mind, but her mouth refused to voice them.  
  
What just happened to me and wasn't I supposed to be dead?  
  
Who is this person and where on earth was he taking me?  
  
A shimmer of white light engulfed her body and she soon saw darkness just before hearing the last whispers of a gentle voice...  
  
"Welcome home."

***

"You have to understand, there's something different with that one. She's not like the others," strange voices whispered outside a big wooden door.   
  
Dawn opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings. Her head was pounding with pain and her whole body felt drained and weak. She looked around and saw a balcony door open that let out a ray of light.  
  
She was lying on a bed covered with a white blanket. She wasn't wearing her pyjamas anymore, but she was dry from the rain and was wearing a long white night gown.  
  
She slowly sat up and dropped her head in her hands while she let out a soft whimper. She was in too much pain to remember what had happened back at the lake.  
  
A noise stirred and Dawn snapped her head up so fast she swore she heard the air whistle.   
  
A dark figure stepped out of the shadow.  
  
Dawn stared at the boy, who simply stood motionless in front of her.  
  
Her emotions were running wild inside of her. She needed answers to burning questions that lay anxiously in her mind. What am I doing here? Who are you? Why am I here? All these questions just wanted to come out all at once.  
  
Dawn sighed and looked down, after a moment of emotional struggle, she calmed herself down.  
  
She looked back up at the boy asked in a very low whisper.  
  
"Do you know what I am?"  
  
The boy looked at her more closely as his dark green eyes shown slightly with what looked like fascination.  
  
The silence drew longer and Dawn sat impatiently waiting for her reply.  
  
"Yes," was all the boy said before he turned to the door to leave.  
  
"What?" Dawn let out desperately feeling more confused.   
  
She turned to the boy and urged him not to leave with her eyes. She was too shock stricken to actually form coherent sentences.  
  
The boy stopped for a moment and half turned to Dawn with grieving eyes. His dark black hair falling right beneath his ears covered his eyes somewhat and his broad shoulders made him look imposing.   
  
He was around her age, perhaps slightly older. His gentle features were soft and rather handsomely put together.   
  
Like her, his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a dark leather jacket. He looked so normal, apart from his unusually good looks that is.  
  
Dawn looked back at him with as much intensity as he was giving her.   
  
Yet his eyes, from what she could make out, were sad and grieving. She had no idea why, but she suddenly was overcome by a feeling she knew only too well.   
  
She sat back and looked away from the boy.  
  
Her eyes fell somewhat closed as she let out slow breaths. Her mind was falling at rest once again as the uncertainty of what she was hit her again. You see, she didn't know exactly who or what she was; but the confusion and inner turmoil made up for that. Those feelings and more were all she ever knew for the passed two years of her life.  
  
Those feelings were all she ever had.  
  
Her knee jerk reaction to any situation was to retreat into her own state of mind. Anger and despair held her there and kept her locked up.  
  
The boy stood as he watched her helplessly, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw.  
  
So he walked over to her and carefully placed a hand on her quivering shoulder. He leaned over and his other hand came to rest on her cheek ever so gently.   
  
"You are a blessing, not a curse."  
  
His hand brushed back a lock of her hair and tilted her head up to look at her eyes.  
  
Deep blue eyes filled with unshed tears glinted back at him.  
  
Underneath his touch, he could feel her shake her head once very slightly.  
  
"You're wrong," was all Dawn could muster while she was stuck in the emotionally consuming state she was currently in.  
  
The boy looked at her so simply and almost smiled at her.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked softly as he step back to watch her squirm under his gaze.   
  
"I just know."   
  
Dawn looked up and met his eyes wondering who he was and how he could possibly know what she was. In her mind, that thought seemed completely impossible.   
  
The boy looked away for a second and then turned to leave.  
  
Dawn said nothing and just simply closed her eyes praying for sleep to take her.  
  
The confusion was eating her conscious mind and she just wanted it to stop.  
  
Just as the boy opened the door to leave, he whispered softly, "Welcome home."


End file.
